


Why don´t you  love me?

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor, M/M, Pining, gothic chrollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chrollo is a gothic young man who falls in love with his peppy and smart and beautiful neighborhood Kurapika and with the help of his friends he decided to woo him. The problem is that he is rejected over and over again but he will not give up.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Machi/Pakunoda/Shizuku, Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Too young

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None. 
> 
> Its just a fanfic about Kurapika rejecting Kuroro over and over again until he starts falling in love.

Everything is dark, his life is dark and without meaning. The only people that care about him are his friends, who are lonely just like him. Except that most of them are couples. Phinks and Feitan are together, Uvogin and Shalnark too and recently the only three women of the group started dating, between them. He is happy for them, he loves his friends and he is glad that they started dating because they love each other, but he is a bit envious. He wished he could have a boyfriend, but he knows that he will always be alone. It doesn´t matter that he is only sixteen years old, he will never meet someone. 

  
He tried to sleep while listening song of My chemical romance but he couldn´t because someone was making a lot of noise outside. He hated to go out when it was sunny but he has to do it if he wanted the noise to stop. It looked like he had now a new neighborhood. He knocked on the door. 

  
He was almost drooling. In front of him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was blonde and he was dressed like a private school student, he was probably someone of the same age, but the most pretty part about him was his eyes, they were red. "Hi, sorry for the noise. I just started living here and I had to bring my things, my name is Kurapika". He hates happy and smiling people but now he loves this smiling and happy stranger. "I came here to say welcome, my name is Kuroro and I hope we will be seeing again". Kurapika smiled "Of course". 

* * *

Again in his room, he sent a message to his friends chat group of "Spiders". 

  
"I'm in love". Quickly he got a lot of congratulations and messages from his friends asking him who was the lucky one. He explained everything and with their help and courage, he decided he will confess him his love but before he would start to spend time with him and give him gifts. 

* * *

Every day he was more in love. They have too much in common, they love to read, they were loyal and smart. He was sure they will be a good couple. 

  
One month later, he was heartbroken. 

"Sorry, I don´t want to be in a relationship, we both are too young. " 

  
He was Kuroro Chrollo Lucifer, and he never gives up. He has two years to continue seducing Kurapika and when they both are eighteen he will confess again and they will become boyfriends. 


	2. Too poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo is now older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danchou: Chrollo.  
> Palm tree hair: Nobunaga.  
> Little one: Feitan.  
> Egyptian: Phinks.  
> Mishi: Machi:  
> Pakumom: Pakunoda.  
> Cleaning obsessed: Shizuku.  
> Baby: Kalluto.  
> Gaymer: Shalnark.  
> Gorilla: Uvogin.

Chrollo was excited when he celebrated his eighteen birthday. He made two celebrations, one with his friends and another one with Kurapike. His plan to confess his feelings again now that they were older, the problem was that that day he discovered that Kurapika was sixteen years old, he was two years younger than him, and now he had to wait another two years to confess again. Every day he was more in love. 

* * *

If he was honest, Kurapika didn't reject him. Kurapika rejected Leorio.

  
When Kurapika was finally eighteen he went to his house to celebrate, but Kurapika didn't see him because he was with Leorio, his friend...Who was twenty-two at that moment, four years older than Pika, and two years older than him. "Kurapika, now that you are finally eighteen, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kuroro felt tears in his eyes, maybe it was both sadness and anger. "Leorio, I love you...But as a friend. Besides, I don't want to be in a relationship yet, I'm a student and I don't have enough money, I want to have a job where I am paid enough to be independent and it will be selfish. After all, I know that I will not be paying attention because I will be too busy studying and working." Leorio smiled, "It's okay, as long as I can be your friend I will be happy". At that moment Kuroro got closer to Kurapika to wish him a happy birthday and took him to celebrate to that restaurant he likes so much. 

He decided he will work hard to make money and being able to be worth it of Kurapika.

* * *

Spiders group chat

Danchou: I decided that I will become a sugar daddy.

  
Palm tree hair: What the hell? 

  
Little one: You are two years older than him, I don't think that you can be a sugar daddy. 

  
Pakumom: Don't listen to them, you can be whatever you want. 

Mishi: You sounds like a mom. 

  
Pakumom: We are the moms of the group <3

  
Cleaning obsessed: Me too, don't let me outside. I want to be a mom too! 

  
Egyptian: What is a sugar daddy? 

  
Little one: You are so idiot, sometimes I ask myself why I am your boyfriend. 

  
Egyptian: Because you love me. 

  
Little one: Ewww, no.

  
Gaymer: I wish I have a sugar daddy too.

  
Gorilla: Hey!

  
Baby: Stop! I'm tired of you being a gay mess. Stop flirting with each other and let Danchou talk. In moments like these I'm happy because I'm aromantic and asexual because I will never be in love and a relationship like you, I swear that since you are in love you are more idiots than before and that is a lot. My favorite is Nobunaga. He is not a disaster because nobody pays attention to him. Danchou, please talk again.

  
Palm tree hair: I feel offended.

  
Little one: Me too.

  
Egyptian: Me too.

  
Pakumom: Me too.

  
Mishi: Me too.

  
Cleaning obsessed: Me too.

  
Gaymer: Me too.

  
Gorilla: Me too.

  
Danchou: Kurapika rejected his friend because he doesn't have enough money and he wants to be independent and financially stable. So, I have decided that I will work hard to be rich and be the perfect boyfriend. 

  
  
Kuroro left the chat later after everybody sent a message saying it was the cutest thing ever. He really loves his friends. 

* * *

Chrollo fulfills his promise. It took him 5 years to be a successful writer. He spent a lot of time and energy working, but at the end, everything was worth it because now he has a job, a house and his bookstores where his books are bestsellers and of course he gave his friends a job, they help him a lot since the beginning and this is the way of showing them his gratitude. Nobunaga is a writer too, but he wrote historical books. Kalluto has the responsibility for the events, and he makes the best parties. Pakunoda is in human resources where she is known to be the most empathetic and gentle person, Machi is the uniform designer, Shizuku is the leader of the cleaning squad (a job where a lot of people try to make her less but she shows them that it is a true job and she earns a lot of money), Phinks and Feitan are editors, Uvo takes the things of one place to other and Shalnark have his youtube channel where he talks about books and the movies based on their books. 

Of course, he didn't forget Kurapika, he never stops talking and seeing him. Kurapika is now working in a museum as a historian, and he specialized in the studies of tribes and natives people around the world. When he has an important conference he is always there, paying attention to his love. 

Now he feels ready to try again and finally be Kurapika's boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it if you let kudos and comments I will appreciate it because I know if I´m doing it well.  
> English´s not my first language so sorry for my mistakes.


End file.
